


A Baby Giraffe - Happy Birthday Dallon

by PagebyPaige



Series: Happy Birthday! [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Sorry guys, To Be Continued, Unfinished, a little drabble, happy birthday dallon, in which the author is a failure at being an author, inexcusably short, may 4, pls give me ideas, this is literally 150 words I'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: a dumb little drabble - a study on dallon's ridiculous height*incomplete - I just wanted to post something for dallon's birthday okay





	A Baby Giraffe - Happy Birthday Dallon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/gifts).



> help I have writers block I need to finish this Toni help

As they were walking, Brendon punches Dallon's thigh.

"You're like a giraffe, you know?" He's been trying to liken Dallon to _something_ all day. First it was his bass "because you're both long and skinny" but Brendon wasn't satisfied. "A baby giraffe that can only kinda walk because its legs are so long." Brendon is giggling at this point. Dallon just sighs and shakes his head. He's not a fucking giraffe.

And then he runs into a door. Well, a doorframe, really. One that his awkward fumbly giraffe legs can't get him through, as Brendon puts it after he's done laughing and Dallon is rubbing his head.

And then the stage crew is asking Dallon to help them because they can't find their ladder and he almost trips on a nonexistent cord.

And then him and Brendon's baby son says his first word. _Tall_. His first fucking word is tall.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Dal Pal, Dadlon™, extremely tall bassist of panic! at the disco man!


End file.
